


Sleeping Princess

by Skye



Category: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seikai catches sight of a sleeping Tsuruhime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Princess

Tsuruhime sure was beautiful in her sleep. Seikai watched her as she slept in the lounge chair, fast asleep after doing the long list of chores that Seikai himself had been avoiding. He should finish sweeping now, maybe doing laundry, but he couldn't tear himself from the beautiful sight of a sleeping Tsuruhime. Not that she wasn't beautiful awake, but here he saw a peacefulness that she lacked in her waking hours.

But he was over her after her rejection of him, wasn't he? There were scores of other beautiful women out there. But none made Seikai feel quite the same way. He had a thought. He shouldn't... But why not, it was innocent enough. Seikai leaned down and carefully swept Tsuruhime's hair out of her face, then gently brought his lips to her's. He broke away, looked down at Tsuruhime in an elated state. He might never be with her in the way he wanted to, but-

Seikai's thoughts were interrupted in an instant as he felt pressure to his throat. Tsuruhime's eyes looked into his, having a dangerous light he'd never seen before. "Seikai," she said fiercely. "What do you think you're doing?"

When the rest of the boys came to find the cause of Seikai's screams, they were just glad they hadn't done whatever he had.


End file.
